1. (Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to a self-running toy, and more particularly to a running toy of a radio control system where mechanisms, electronic circuit and others are housed and are divided into blocks for easy repairing, exchanging or setting up.
2. (Description of the Prior Art)
Known is a running toy car which is incorporated with a receiver and is controlled in back and forth goings or left and right turnings, that is, a so-called running toy of a radio control system.
Since such a running toy is housed with a precise electronic circuit, complicated steering mechanism and drive mechanism, it more often gets out of order if it is effected with abrupt shocks or changes in temperature. Those inferior or condemned articles are returned from retail shops to makers, and after repairing and packing they are again sent out to the shops. In this respect, costs associated with for transferring, packing and man labor is high and makes the radio control toy expensive as a consequence. The complicated interior structure makes setting-up troublesome, and production cost is high per se.
In view of the above mentioned circumstances, the inventor studied existing articles, and found that bad causes for the problems are as follows:
1. Steering part of front wheels PA0 2. Drive part of rear wheels PA0 3. Battery case part PA0 4. Electronic circuit part
Turning cannot be changed because of collison with obstacles during driving. PA1 A gear is broken by suddenly switching the forth or back running. A brush of a motor is exhausted and the motor is not rotated. PA1 Rusts appear on a contact plate by leakage of cell. Poor contact is between a lead wire and the contact plate. PA1 Bad contact.
Blocking of the running toys are taught in Utility Model Publication 56-31272 and same publication 57-14877.
The former makes a block of an electronic control part of a radio control car for simplifying the setting-up, changing and checking of the control circuit. This arrangement is useful to trouble shoot the control circuit part, but could not be applied to other parts out of order as in the steering or drive mechanisms.
The latter divides an entire toy into blocks, and each of the blocks is connected by a magnet and has a core for providing conductivity between the blocks. However, since the running toys are given big shocks by collison with others, each of the blocks must be firmly connected to the other when the whole toy is separated. Therefore, the connection by the magnet must overcome problems about strength.
This invention has been proposed from viewpoints of the above said conditions and as a result of studies.